The Business Trip to Skylandia
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Jay-Jay tells the story about Skylandia, and now all the airplanes want to go there too.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "The Business Trip to Skylandia" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a beautiful night at Terrytown Airport. The airplanes had a busy day, and were now getting ready to go to sleep in the hangar.

"Can you tell us a story Jay-Jay." asked Herky.

"Why of course!" replied Jay-Jay. "How about a story about Skylandia, the castle in the sky?"

The airplanes were excited. They had never heard of Skylandia before.  
"Jay-Jay." asked Savannah, "what is Skylandia?

"Let me tell you!"

" _Way above the sky, farther than the eye can imagine, is this huge castle called Skylandia. To get to Skylandia, you travel through a wind-spout, which brings you to the castle of Skylandia._

 _When I arrived at Skylandia, I noticed all sorts of airplanes that look just like us! There was Big Jocko, who looked a lot like Big Jake. He was the palace guard._

 _There was also Duchness Susana, who looked a lot like Savannah, Count Winger, who looked a lot like Old Oscar, Perky, who looked a lot like Herky, and Lady Stacey, who looked a lot like Tracey._

 _Finally, there was Prince Duffy, who looked a lot like Snuffy. He was the leader of Skylandia._

 _All the airplanes were shocked to see that came from down below. They told me that nothing exists down below._

 _So I was escorted to a special cloud chamber, where I was to rest until I learned that there was nothing down below._

 _But later, all the other airplanes believed me! They must have learned, somehow, that there is stuff down below!  
The lesson I taught the airplanes of Skylandia, was that you don't have to see something unusual to believe it exists._

"Wow!" exclaimed Herky. "Can we go to Skylandia too?

"I don't know." said Jay-Jay. "Skylandia's really far-away. Won't Brenda Blue be worried about us?"

Old Oscar grinned, because he had an idea.

"I know what we could do." he suggested. "We could plan out a business trip to Skylandia, then Jay-Jay can show us what it is."

Everyone was excited, but Jay-Jay was the most excited at all. He wanted to show his friends what Skylandia was like.

Next morning, Old Oscar went over to see Brenda Blue.

"Brenda Blue, is it alright if we go on a business trip to Skylandia?" he asked. "Jay-Jay told us about it last night, and we decided that we need to see it for ourselves.

Brenda Blue stopped to think for a moment.

"You may go to Skylandia." said Brenda Blue, "but you can't leave now. You need to wait three days, because of the increase of deliveries."

"Thank you!" said Old Oscar.

"You are absolutely welcome!" said Brenda Blue.

That night, all the airplanes prepared for the trip, and when the time arrived, everyone was excited.

But there was one slight problem. Jay-Jay had gotten ill.

"Oh no!" cried Old Oscar. "Jay-Jay is ill, now he can't go at all!"

"What are we going to do?" added in Big Jake. "Jay-Jay is the one we need for the trip!"

All the airplanes stopped to think for a second.

"I have an idea!" said Tracy. "Snuffy, do you remember when me and Jay-Jay carried Herky when he had the buzz.

"Yeah!" replied Snuffy.

"So what if we did that to Jay-Jay? That way, he can still go on the trip, and he won't have to stay here?

All the airplanes thought this was a wonderful idea.

So Jay-Jay was perched on the edge of Tracy's and Snuffy's wings. He couldn't say a word, but inside, he felt happy that he got to go to Skylandia.

All the planes had learned that we should be kind and think about others.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "The Business Trip to Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a beautiful night at Terrytown Airport. The airplanes had a busy day, and were now getting ready to go to sleep in the hangar.

 **HERKY:** Can you tell us a story Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY:** Why of course! How about a story about Skylandia, the castle in the sky?

 **NARRATOR:** The airplanes were excited. They had never heard of Skylandia before.  
 **SAVANNAH:** Jay-Jay, what is Skylandia?

 **JAY-JAY** Let me tell you!

 **NARRATOR:** And so, Jay-Jay began to tell the story about Skylandia.

 _Way above the sky, farther than the eye can imagine, is this huge castle called Skylandia. To get to Skylandia, you travel through a wind-spout, which brings you to the castle of Skylandia._

 _When I arrived at Skylandia, I noticed all sorts of airplanes that look just like us! There was Big Jocko, who looked a lot like Big Jake. He was the palace guard._

 _There was also Duchness Susana, who looked a lot like Savannah, Count Winger, who looked a lot like Old Oscar, Perky, who looked a lot like Herky, and Lady Stacey, who looked a lot like Tracey._

 _Finally, there was Prince Duffy, who looked a lot like Snuffy. He was the leader of Skylandia._

 _All the airplanes were shocked to see that came from down below. They told me that nothing exists down below._

 _So I was escorted to a special cloud chamber, where I was to rest until I learned that there was nothing down below._

 _But later, all the other airplanes believed me! They must have learned, somehow, that there is stuff down below!  
The lesson I taught the airplanes of Skylandia, was that you don't have to see something unusual to believe it exists._

 **HERKY:** Wow! Can we go to Skylandia too?

 **JAY-JAY:** I don't know. Skylandia's really far-away. Won't Brenda Blue be worried about us?

 **NARRATOR:** Old Oscar grinned, because he had an idea.

 **OLD OSCAR:** I know what we could do We could plan out a business trip to Skylandia, then Jay-Jay can show us what it is.

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone was excited, but Jay-Jay was the most excited at all. He wanted to show his friends what Skylandia was like.

Next morning, Old Oscar went over to see Brenda Blue.

 **OLD OSCAR:** Brenda Blue, is it alright if we go on a business trip to Skylandia? Jay-Jay told us about it last night, and we decided that we need to see it for ourselves

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue stopped to think for a moment.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You may go to Skylandia, but you can't leave now. You need to wait three days, because of the increase of deliveries.

 **OLD OSCAR:** Thank you Brenda Blue!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You are absolutely welcome Old Oscar!

 **NARRATOR:** That night, all the airplanes prepared for the trip, and when the time arrived, everyone was excited.

But there was one slight problem. Jay-Jay had gotten ill.

 **OLD OSCAR:** Oh no! Jay-Jay is ill, now he can't go at all!"

 **BIG JAKE:** "What are we going to do? Jay-Jay is the one we need for the trip!

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes stopped to think for a second.

 **TRACY:** I have an idea! Snuffy, do you remember when me and Jay-Jay carried Herky when he had the buzz?

 **SNUFFY:** Yeah!

 **TRACY:** So what if we did that to Jay-Jay? That way, he can still go on the trip, and he won't have to stay here?

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes thought this was a wonderful idea.

So Jay-Jay was perched on the edge of Tracy's and Snuffy's wings. He couldn't say a word, but inside, he felt happy that he got to go to Skylandia.

All the planes had learned that we should be kind and think about others.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "The Business Trip to Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a beautiful night at Terrytown Airport. The airplanes had a busy day, and were now getting ready to go to sleep in the hangar.

 **HERKY:** Can you tell us a story Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY:** Why of course! How about a story about Skylandia, the castle in the sky?

 **NARRATOR:** The airplanes were excited. They had never heard of Skylandia before.  
 **SAVANNAH:** Jay-Jay, what is Skylandia?

 **JAY-JAY** Let me tell you!

 **NARRATOR:** And so, Jay-Jay began to tell the story about Skylandia.

 _Way above the sky, farther than the eye can imagine, is this huge castle called Skylandia. To get to Skylandia, you travel through a wind-spout, which brings you to the castle of Skylandia._

 _When I arrived at Skylandia, I noticed all sorts of airplanes that look just like us! There was Big Jocko, who looked a lot like Big Jake. He was the palace guard._

 _There was also Duchness Susana, who looked a lot like Savannah, Count Winger, who looked a lot like Old Oscar, Perky, who looked a lot like Herky, and Lady Stacey, who looked a lot like Tracey._

 _Finally, there was Prince Duffy, who looked a lot like Snuffy. He was the leader of Skylandia._

 _All the airplanes were shocked to see that came from down below. They told me that nothing exists down below._

 _So I was escorted to a special cloud chamber, where I was to rest until I learned that there was nothing down below._

 _But later, all the other airplanes believed me! They must have learned, somehow, that there is stuff down below!  
The lesson I taught the airplanes of Skylandia, was that you don't have to see something unusual to believe it exists._

 **HERKY:** Wow! Can we go to Skylandia too?

 **JAY-JAY:** I don't know. Skylandia's really far-away. Won't Brenda Blue be worried about us?

 **NARRATOR:** Old Oscar grinned, because he had an idea.

 **OLD OSCAR:** I know what we could do We could plan out a business trip to Skylandia, then Jay-Jay can show us what it is.

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone was excited, but Jay-Jay was the most excited at all. He wanted to show his friends what Skylandia was like.

Next morning, Old Oscar went over to see Brenda Blue.

 **OLD OSCAR:** Brenda Blue, is it alright if we go on a business trip to Skylandia? Jay-Jay told us about it last night, and we decided that we need to see it for ourselves

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue stopped to think for a moment.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You may go to Skylandia, but you can't leave now. You need to wait three days, because of the increase of deliveries.

 **OLD OSCAR:** Thank you Brenda Blue!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You are absolutely welcome Old Oscar!

 **NARRATOR:** That night, all the airplanes prepared for the trip, and when the time arrived, everyone was excited.

But there was one slight problem. Jay-Jay had gotten ill.

 **OLD OSCAR:** Oh no! Jay-Jay is ill, now he can't go at all!"

 **BIG JAKE:** What are we going to do? Jay-Jay is the one we need for the trip! God wants us to be kind about others. He has to go on the trip!

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes stopped to think for a second about what Big Jake had said.

 **TRACY:** I have an idea! Snuffy, do you remember when me and Jay-Jay carried Herky when he had the buzz?

 **SNUFFY:** Yeah!

 **TRACY:** So what if we did that to Jay-Jay? That way, he can still go on the trip, and he won't have to stay here?

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes thought this was a wonderful idea.

So Jay-Jay was perched on the edge of Tracy's and Snuffy's wings. He couldn't say a word, but inside, he felt happy that he got to go to Skylandia.

All the planes had learned that we should be kind and think about others, because God wants all of us to be kind, and helping someone out can be really kind.


End file.
